1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a method for driving a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, and plasma display devices. These displays use a graphic processing unit to generate still and moving images. A still image is displayed when the same image data is output over multiple frames. A moving image is displayed when different image data is output over multiple frames. One goal of display designers is to reduce power consumption both during the display of still images and moving images.